Jolly D. Chris/Misc.
Character Design Jolly D. Chris was originally intended to be an author avatar, or otherwise known as a character meant to represent its creator in the story. Therefore, Chris had little characterization outside of similarities between him and Wyvern 0m3g4. In his earliest stages, Chris was created for fun, and was visualized as a character representation of Wyvern 0m3g4 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. This idea stayed for one or two years, and was never given any use in a story. When Wyvern 0m3g4 joined Ship of Fools Wiki and learned of its rule against breaking canon, he removed Chris' affiliation with the Straw Hats, and made him the captain of his own crew; The Jolly Pirates. Likewise, out of fear that an author avatar would be frowned upon, and in hopes to make a good first impression, Wyvern removed most traces of himself from the character; but in honor of Chris' roots, he kept pieces of his own personality and behavior in Chris. Thus, Chris imitates aspects that Wyvern 0m3g4 sees in himself, as well as traits he has heard of from his loved ones. Chris' predominant childishness, and his desire to have fun stem from Wyvern's youthful experiences, and his stubbornness against growing up as a kid. Additionally, Chris' role as an artist was inspired by Wyvern's then convinced belief that his purpose in life was to entertain others; and thus how Chris also received his main goal and desire in the story. Other character traits, such as his compassion, stubbornness, strong emotions, and his loving and caring side all came from various compliments and comments regarding Wyvern throughout his life. Also, Chris' love of sweets and junk food, as well as his flatulence, were derived from usual habits in Wyvern's daily life. Wyvern has expressed on occasion that this was due to him following an important rule in storytelling, "always write what you know." His response being, "I know myself more than anyone. So I used myself as the best example I could find." Chris' role as the crew's entertainer, as well as their captain, is a leftover from when he was still an author avatar. Wyvern had originally meant for Chris to be the entertainer for the Straw Hat Pirates, and their 10th member (right after the events of the Thriller Bark arc and before the Sabaody Archipelago arc.) While Chris is no longer affiliated with the Straw Hats, Wyvern thought it would be a shame to take away Chris' original position. And so he simply gave him the new job as The Jolly Pirates' captain, as well as their entertainer. Aside from himself, Wyvern also thought it would be good to have Chris portray an important message to readers. Wyvern hoped for Chris to not only play the part of a shounen protagonist and be fun to read about, but that he'd show Wyvern's idealized concept of balance and harmony. This was the basis for Chris' dualized behavior, and thus what ended up inspiring Wyvern to make Chris not only childish and fun, but to be mature and serious at times as well. This also made Chris somewhat more flexible for Wyvern to work with, as it meant he could allow Chris to be silly and playful when he wanted him to be, and for Chris to get things done when things turned serious. Chris would later be fleshed out a year later, when Wyvern 0m3g4 felt dissatisfied with how the character turned out. In order to improve upon the original concept for Chris, Wyvern exhaustively detailed every aspect he could think of in regards to Chris' personality, behavior, and interaction with others. Other areas of Chris' character were simply added on. Wyvern took the chance to make Chris what he considered to be the "ideal" shounen hero; a character who would be brave, strong, kind, empathic, and friendly. But after witnessing a few instances of backlash against more traditional shounen heroes, such as Dragon Ball's Son Goku, who were criticized as being unrealistic or hard to relate with, as well as seeing new darker and cynical heroes emerging, Wyvern decided to rebel against the criticism, and make Chris as traditional, idealistic, and optimistic as he possibly could, without sacrificing everything he had already decided for the character. As a result, he ended up making Chris naive, straightforward, and made him be considered an idiot or a moron by those close to him. Wyvern admitted this was rather difficult, as he wanted to portray a character who was smart, but mistaken for being dumb. And so he used Chris' childish attitude to make up for it. And while Chris still carries some of Wyvern's somewhat jaded and realistic views at times, the character mainly stays idealistic and lighthearted whenever possible. Chris' fighting style on the other hand, was more a result of Wyvern 0m3g4's preferences at the time, more than anything. Wyvern considered a hero with no martial arts knowledge to be more relatable and flexible. Though ironically enough, it would be half a year later until Wyvern would find himself interested in martial arts. This was also due to Wyvern's own lack of martial arts training, and was thus again a reflection of himself in his character. Chris' skill in hand-to-hand combat, and his ineptitude in swordsmanship and marksmanship was a major preference for Wyvern, as he has admitted to preferring the former and being against the latter two. As for Chris' Devil Fruit, the Clay Clay Fruit, it wasn't the first Devil Fruit Wyvern had in mind. Wyvern originally wanted the Bone Bone Fruit to be Chris' power, as he had taken a liking to the possibilities he could make use of. However, when he realized he couldn't use it, he was later suggested by fellow user, Putridas, to make use of the Clay Clay Fruit, after Wyvern expressed wanting a Devil Fruit that could relate well with Chris' artistry. Wyvern would later state that he was grateful he could use this Devil Fruit for Chris. Rather surprisingly when it comes to Wyvern and his dissatisfaction with romantic subplots, he had toyed with the idea of having Chris pursue a relationship with another character on the wiki a handle of times throughout the years. While he can no longer fully recall what the motivation or reasoning for doing this was, Wyvern assumes he was simply having fun with whatever seemed like a decent idea in the beginning; an assumption supported by Wyvern's admittance of hooking Chris up with other users' characters mostly because he found it fun at the time, as well as how many of the older, scrapped concepts for Chris started off with this mindset too. Among the known characters on this wiki whom Wyvern remembers being in a relationship with Chris (whether budding or ongoing at the time,) there was Ayane Hotaru, Hikari M. Lucy, and now Luna D. Caprio. Despite never officially taking an interest in each other, as well as it being an in-joke among his crew, the first of these women to be considered a love interest for Chris was Peabody Rune, back when she was still the official archaeologist for The Jolly Pirates; mostly due to Rune's interest in the Will of D. As stated however, neither Chris nor Rune were meant to be depicted as serious lovers, and the idea of them being "secret lovers" was intended to be a bit of teasing towards the two from their own crew mates. Therefore, Chris was never put into a real relationship with a woman until being paired with Ayane. Chris' relationship with Ayane of The Sea Devil Pirates was a result of Wyvern and his friend Yaminogaijin discussing the idea one day. Wyvern is unsure how and why the idea was brought up, but considers it may have been likely due to the increasing amount of collaboration between him and Yami at the time, as the two had also been planning out multiple crossover stories, another relationship involving Sakura, and a large alliance with the Sea Devils and Jollys acting as the most influential members of the group. The relationship between the two lasted for a while but was ultimately abolished by Wyvern a year or so later, largely in part due to Yami's activity on Ship of Fools Wiki dwindling down to the point of being absent for years. After some time had passed, Wyvern's feelings towards Chris actively engaging in a relationship had changed, as he no longer felt comfortable continuing the trend of what he saw as "needlessly adding in romantic subplots for the sake of it," and had decided to stay faithful to Eiichiro Oda's preferred choice of not writing any serious love stories involving his main characters. For a long time, Chris would remain single and oblivious to romantic love again. Years after Wyvern's undoing of Chris and Ayane's relationship, Wyvern was submitted a request from FluffyBunneh (AKA Wyvern 4lph4 and Princess Lucy,) who wished for her character, Hikari M. Lucy, to be Chris' girlfriend, and later, wife. Trying to find a compromise between making both Lucy and himself happy, Wyvern accepted the request so long as it was on his terms, with those being that the relationship was official so long as Chris isn't involved in overtly romantic scenes with Lucy until the end of One Dream. This way, Lucy could have her self-named character be with Chris as intended, and Wyvern would be able to avoid writing romantic subplots in his story. This also came with the extra benefit of finally giving an identity to Chris' future son, Jolly D. Mike, a character in the now-defunct story, Shells, written by Lvdoomien. However, like Yami before her, Lucy's activity on the wiki came to a halt, forcing Wyvern to undo Chris and Lucy's status as a couple in order to preserve consistency and continuity in One Dream. Finally, around the time before or after Chris and Lucy were paired together, Wyvern had shared a conversation in the wiki's chat room with his good friend, 1NF3RNO; during which, 1NF3RNO and Wyvern began making jokes regarding both Chris and 1NF3RNO's character, Luna D. Caprio, involving double entendres about their middle initials. Despite both of them initially disregarding their discussion as crass yet good fun, Wyvern began considering what a real relationship between Chris and Luna would be like. After coming to believe they would have good chemistry, it was Wyvern who suggested pairing both characters together as an official couple this time. This lead 1NF3RNO to think about the proposal for a while, wanting to be wary of the consequences for both parties involved, as well as looking out for Wyvern's best interests most of all. After much careful planning, with Wyvern stating he'd prefer the romance between the two to be off-screen until the end of One Dream (like the deal he had made with Lucy,) 1NF3RNO agreed to the idea and its terms. This resulted in Chris' love life (be it as it may) finally becoming cemented in-story, with it remaining consistently so up to now. Major Battles Prologue *Chris vs. Majestic T. Decaden (Won) Pre-Time Skip *Chris vs. Angry Demon, the sea king (Won, but was later eaten) *Chris vs. a Marine vessel (Won) *Chris vs. Slaughter Pirate captain (Won) *Chris vs. Ika (Won) *Chris vs. Pan (Won) *Chris vs. Gray (Won) *Chris vs. Spike (Won) *Chris vs. Blade D. Kris (Won) *Chris vs. Dieu-le-Veut Veronica (Won) *Chris vs. Chance (Won) *Chris vs. Sharp Francis (Won) *Chris and Dhahaka D. Knave vs. Mosaic Falle (Won) *Chris vs. Tombstone Grim (Won) *Chris vs. Leo D. Charlie (Lost) Post-Time Skip *Chris vs. Yeren (Won) *Chris vs. Palatine Shuck (Won) *Chris vs. Pyrite Liger (Won) *Chris and The Jolly Pirates vs. The No Beard Pirates (Lost) Quotes Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip *"'Who am I'? I'm Jolly D. Chris, [[w:c:onepiece:''Captain|captain]] of The Jolly Pirates, and user of the Clay Clay Fruit. ... I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but i've just decided that I don't like you.''" - Replying to Amaru, the captain of The Long Arm Pirates after the latter snapped at him. Trivia *Chris' full name is inspired by the jolly roger and the name Chris; more specifically, his first name was derived from Chris Rock, an American comedian. *Chris has a unique laugh, "Tootootootootoo!" Toot is a word usually used to describe the sound of farting. So his laugh, more or less, is the sound of farting. *Chris was originally planned to have the Bone Bone Fruit, but once Wyvern 0m3g4 realized that that fruit was taken, he decided upon the Clay Clay Fruit. *Chris' epithet, "Stinky Chris," refers to Chris' constant farting. Chris is equally embarassed of his farting problem, and his epithet. *Chris shares the same birthday with Leonardo da Vinci. **Likewise, Chris shares his birthday with another Ship of Fools Wiki character, Leonardo. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. In Chris' case, Wyvern stated that he and his family would be Italian. *Wyvern had requested a fellow user, and a good friend of his, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Jolly D. Chris. The picture to the right is Chris' jolly roger. *Chris' age during both the pre-time skip and post-time skip eras is the same as when Wyvern 0m3g4 first got interested in One Piece (18,) and when he first joined One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki (20,) respectively. This coincidence was intentional on his part as the writer. *If Chris were ever in an anime, Wyvern has decided that he would be played by Junko Takeuchi in the Japanese version of the series. Junko is well known for playing roles such as (but not limited to:) Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 - Gomamon Digimon Frontier - Takuya Kanbara/Agnimon (Agunimon)/Vritramon (BurningGreymon)/Ardhamon (Aldamon)/KaiserGreymon (EmperorGreymon)/Susanoomon Konjiki no Gash Bell!/Zatch Bell! - Ted and Maruss Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki and Akamaru Naruto Shippuden - Naruto Uzumaki, Akamaru, Guruko and Menma One Piece - Sabo (child) Katekyo Hitman Reborn! - Lambo (child) Rurouni Kenshin - Honjō Kamatari Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Mokuba Kaiba *Likewise, he would have chosen Maile Flanagan to play Chris in the English version. Maile has played roles such as (but not limited to:) Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden - Naruto Uzumaki *Additionally, while finding the idea unpleasant, if Chris were ever voiced in a 4Kids dub of One Dream, Wyvern has decided he would be played by Veronica Taylor. He has mainly chosen Veronica to play Chris due to Veronica's previous work in the Pokémon anime as the voice of Ash Ketchum, a character Wyvern greatly admired and enjoyed in his childhood. As well as Ash, Veronica has also played as: Pokémon - Delia Ketchum, May, Gary Oak, Diglett and Towa Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) - April O'Neil One Piece - Nico Robin, Bell-Mère and Sanji (child) Sailor Moon (Viz Media dub) - Sailor Pluto Shaman King - Tamao Tamamura Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Chris Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Fonda Fontaine (2nd voice) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ancient Fairy Dragon, Carly Carmine and Martha Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Mira Tsukumo, Jen and Ponta Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report - Botan and Yukina Elsword - Camilla External Links Jolly Roger - One Piece Wiki article about jolly rogers, which inspired Chris' last name Chris Rock - Wikipedia article about Chris Rock, the man who's name inspired Chris' first name Grand Line - One Piece Wiki article about the Grand Line; Chris' home region Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates; Chris' occupation Captain - One Piece Wiki article about captains; one of Chris' positions on the crew Entertainer - Wikipedia article on entertainers; one of Chris' positions on the crew Junko Takeuchi - Wikipedia article on Junko Takeuchi, Chris' Japanese Seiyu (Voice Actor/Actress) Veronica Taylor - Wikipedia article on Veronica Taylor, Chris' 4Kids Voice Actress Maile Flanagan - Wikipedia article on Maile Flanagan, Chris' FUNimation Voice Actress Flatulence Humor - Wikipedia article on flatulence humor, a major running gag involving Chris Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Wyvern 0m3g4